


Les petits elfes modèles

by Nat_the_Late



Series: Les petits elfes modèles [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Il y a Celebrían, trop gentille pour être honnête. Il y a Thranduil, affreusement égoïste et capricieux. Il y a Elros, charismatique, inventif et casse-cou. Il y a Elrond, aussi ennuyeux qu'agaçant. ...Et il y a Gil-galad, qui songe sérieusement à envoyer tout ce petit monde en colis recommandé à Morgoth.





	Les petits elfes modèles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Arda et tout ce qui y a trait est la propriété exclusive du maître Tolkien. Je ne possède que ma bêtise et ce qui en découle.
> 
> Warning : Comme d’habitude, je martyrise la réputation de mes personnages fétiches. Par conséquent, tout est OOC.
> 
> Note : Ce texte est le prologue d’une série de courtes histoires originellement postées sur Fanfiction.net, que je mets aussi en ligne sur ce site en essayant vaguement de donner un semblant de chronologie cohérente à l’ensemble. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir où je vais avec ce truc, donc on va voir à la longue si la tentative sera couronnée de succès ou si je vais juste me planter royalement.

Une fois n’est pas coutume, le calme régnait en maître sur la dernière cité-refuge des Elfes de Beleriand. Le printemps venait de frapper timidement à sa porte, composant avec un hiver plus long et plus rude que d’ordinaire. Non pas que les Elfes eussent souffert de la chute des températures (ils ne pouvaient pas les ressentir), mais le retour d’un peu de verdure dans leur monde blanc et morne ne pouvait être que le bienvenu. D’autant plus que, pour une raison obscure probablement connue de Morgoth seul, les Orcs qui sillonnaient les campagnes jusque dans l’extrême sud des terres s’étaient retirés loin vers le nord, laissant un temps de répit aux habitants des lieux. Sans doute préparaient-ils quelque coup tordu pour accélérer la fin des peuples libres d’Arda. Ou bien Morgoth les avait-il rappelés parce qu’il s’était enfin rendu compte qu’il y avait aussi des pays et des peuples libres loin à l’est de sa forteresse et qu’il avait soudain eu envie de les asservir. A moins que les Orcs détestassent le printemps, tout simplement. Mais la raison profonde et véritable du départ des Orcs, nul dans la cité des Elfes ne la connaissait –et tout le monde s’en fichait, pour ainsi dire. Une autre menace, bien plus réelle et palpable qu’une possible victoire du seigneur des ténèbres, une réduction en esclavage dans ses mines de fer, une mort lente et douloureuse et une fin du monde imminente planait sur la grande et belle cité du dernier roi des Noldor, Ereinion Gil-galad. 

Ses jeunes cousins, les fils jumeaux d’Eärendil, n’allaient plus tarder à sortir de la bienheureuse période d’hibernation dans laquelle leur traditionnelle grippe annuelle les avait plongés. Durant tout l’hiver, les deux garçons s’étaient tenus tranquilles, assommés par une fièvre de Troll des cavernes et par les médicaments des guérisseurs chargés de les maintenir en vie. Seules les visites (parfois mouvementées) de Celebrían et de Thranduil à leurs amis alités brisaient de temps à autres la tranquillité des Maisons de Guérison. …Ah, et il y avait aussi les crises de nerfs d’Oropher, mais cela relevait d’un tout autre domaine –en plus de relever la vie quotidienne du château. Et de toute façon, il y avait Celeborn pour le calmer et subir ses sempiternels monologues avinés sur la meilleure façon de botter le derrière des Orcs ou sur les mille et une manières de renvoyer les Noldor à Valinor. La patience du prince sinda à ce sujet était telle que Gil-galad commençait à se demander sérieusement s’il ne devait pas lui dédier un culte et lui faire ériger une statue dans la cour principale de son château. Mais cela n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son actuelle principale source de soucis, de craintes, de nuits blanches et de cauchemars : le proche retour à la vie d’Elros et Elrond Peredhil. 

Car ce moment, tant attendu du petit Thranduil et de la douce Celebrían, et tant redouté du roi, de ses conseillers, de ses suivants, de ses guerriers et de toute personne sensée vivant sur son territoire, n’avait qu’une seule et même signification : la recrudescence immédiate et violente du taux de catastrophes, cataclysmes et abominations en tous genres s’abattant sur les habitants de la cité. Et sur la cité elle-même, d’ailleurs. Non, Elros et Elrond n’étaient pas de vils suppôts de Morgoth agissant en interne pour faciliter la chute des derniers Elfes du Beleriand (quoique…), ni particulièrement méchants ou habités par de mauvaises intentions. Non, la seule particularité des deux jeunes semi-elfes, en plus du fait qu’ils étaient… eh bien… semi-elfes, justement, était qu’ils étaient un peu trop curieux pour leur bien (et pour le bien de tout le monde), singulièrement maladroits, et affublés d’une chance incroyablement négative. 

Et la question récurrente, identique pour chacun, qui hantait à tout instant l’esprit du roi était : qu’est-ce que ses cousins vont encore bien pouvoir inventer pour essayer de se tuer en détruisant la moitié de sa cité ? Voire sa cité toute entière ? 

Heureusement, parfois, Celebrían arrivait à canaliser les énergies négatives de ses deux amis en les forçant à jouer au _ada_ et à la _nana_ avec elle. Mais généralement, Elros et Elrond en arrivaient à se battre pour savoir qui ne jouerait pas le rôle du _ada_ , Celebrían boudait parce que personne ne voulait jouer avec elle, et Thranduil massacrait consciencieusement sa poupée-Nain en attendant que les grands se mettent enfin d’accord. 

Parfois, en voyant comment les choses tournaient, Celeborn se sacrifiait pour le bien commun et acceptait de s’occuper des deux garçons en plus de sa fille et de son neveu. Et le pire était qu’il arrivait à les gérer, à se faire apprécier, et qu’il déclarait après coup qu’ils n’étaient pas si terribles qu'ils le paraissaient, ces jumeaux. La première fois qu’il l’avait dit, Gil-galad s’était étouffé avec sa bouchée de _lembas_.

Parfois, Galadriel les prenait en pitié, ces deux pauvres petits orphelins, et essayait de les défendre en expliquant aux autres seigneurs que leur éternelle quête de la Bêtise Ultime n’était qu’un moyen d’attirer l’attention sur eux, pour pallier le vide affectif laissé par le départ de leur père, la disparition de leur mère et leur abandon par les fils de Feänor. Gil-galad voulait bien faire semblant d’y croire. 

Parfois, Círdan se laissait prendre à son discours et emmenait les enfants faire un tour en mer sur son bateau. Et d’une fois sur l’autre, il arrivait à oublier : un, que Thranduil avait peur de l’eau, deux, que Celebrían avait le mal de mer, trois, qu’Elrond devenait dépressif parce que ça lui rappelait le départ de son père pour Valinor, et quatre, qu’Elros passait son temps à dérouler tous les cordages, grimper dans le nid de pie pour en tomber à l’instant où on s’y attendait le moins, jouer avec la barre, et essayer de plonger au moment même où des requins décidaient de venir voir ce qui se passait en surface. 

Parfois, Oropher craquait et les menaçait d’une punition exemplaire. La première fois, Elros et Elrond n’avaient pas cru Thranduil quand il leur avait dit que son père n’avait pas tout à fait la même définition de "punition exemplaire" que les adultes normaux. Après, ils s’étaient mis à courir très vite dès qu’Oropher prenait un air menaçant. Gil-galad n’était toujours pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. 

Et parfois, le grand roi lui-même songeait à les ligoter, les bâillonner, les enfermer dans une caisse et les expédier en colis recommandé à Morgoth. Avec un peu de chance, les jumeaux sauveraient Arda en traumatisant le Vala déchu… Mais les lamentations de Celebrían et de Thranduil (qui y croyaient dur comme _mithril_ ), les adorables sourires des jumeaux (qui n’en croyaient pas un traître mot), les airs horrifiés de Galadriel et de Celeborn (qui avaient beaucoup trop d’imagination) et les commentaires d’Oropher et de Círdan (qui avaient toujours été très pragmatiques) sur le coût en terme de guerriers d’une telle opération l’avaient bien vite contraint à abandonner l’idée. Dommage. Elle était bonne, pourtant, cette idée. 

…Après réflexion…

C’était peut-être pour ça que les Orcs se retiraient du sud du Beleriand à l’arrivée du printemps. Ils devaient probablement craindre les frasques des jumeaux, eux aussi. 

…Gil-galad avait deux armes de destruction massives dans sa cité. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite histoire, j’avais écrit ce truc un matin pendant un CM d’histoire médiévale inhabituellement rasoir. Suite à ce petit texte idiot, j’avais commencé un recueil d’historiettes sur le thème des bêtises de gamins. Je les posterai sur ce site de temps à autres, en essayant de ne pas rendre l’ensemble trop chaotique.


End file.
